The Land Of War
by Keirakheel
Summary: The hidden villages have been distroyed for a few generations. Suzi Hoshi, a youn shinobi, decides to take back her rights and start a war. OC's in a mixed universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone, nice to meet you. XD I proudly present you my very first fanfic ever. Since I'm new to this I can perhaps use some tips for the story that's comming up. There may be faults in my language as well, because English is my third language. Please note me if there are.**

**In some chapters the connection with the basic material can get lost. Every now and then it will happen. Do not search for Naruto characters, there are but few left.**

**Rated M for Language.**

**Heroes of the Past**

**(Summer of '69 – Bryan Adams)**

* * *

"HATSHEE!" I sneezed again.

I had been suffering from hay fever ever since spring started. It was the first time in my life I actually got sick. Still, I was looking out of the open window, inhaling pollen with long deep breaths. Somewhere in the street were kids playing catch, yelling at each other. My brother looked up from his play station screen and cursed at them. The fool, like they could hear him. I gave him an angry look with a swollen nose. He sniggered and went back to his game for about five minutes. Then the whole cycle began over again. And again.

"HATSHEE!"

"God damn it, Sushi! Keep quiet! I'm in the middle of a game."

"Don't call me that. I can't really help it." My voice sounded so nasal that he laughed at me out loud. He always claimed he never got sick. I knew his thoughts were heading that way again. I just knew.

A 'you wouldn't catch me in a hundred years' drifted through the window. This time Joey jumped up angry, tossing his remote through the whole in the wall, yelling.

"I Hate It! I Hate It! I Hate It! Can't they go play something quiet? They're disturbing my concentration here!"

"Easy, Bro. I don't like it-… Ei-… Ther-… HATSHEE!"

"KEEP THE FUCK QUIET!" Luckily this was still a pretty normal reaction from my brother. He got really aggressive every time he lost his concentration in Black Ops, which he played every single moment he didn't have to go to school, sleep (which was in his case pretty much the same as the first thing), eat or pee. Let's put it this way, he was always angry with someone. And I, of all people, was his archenemy. He stormed at me with one hand stretched out to choke me. Yup, a normal day at the Hoshi[1] House.

I took a quick step aside, at ninja speed. He missed and fell from the low window, from the second floor all the way down. He landed beside his play station remote. My brother was always easy, but this was the first time I didn't have to send him flying myself. As always, he was completely alright.

"CREEP! If I come up again, I will kill you!"

"Excuse me, Joey. Did I something wrong? Weren't you retrieving your remote?"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Can you put that in female for me?"

"Suzi, you bitch!"

I looked down on him, filing my nails. "I will enfurnate you for that, if you dare to come up again."

It took some time, but he managed to calm down eventually. He looked up with extremely fake puppy dog eyes. "Can I come up a-?"

"HATSHEE!- Excuse me. Did you say something?"

"Forget it, Sushi. – MOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAD! Suzi enfurnated me!" I waited for mom and dad to come out and be angry with me. And they did. Mom stepped out of the front door, dad came running from the backyard, his favorite hedge trimmer we could never touch (you know what would happen) still in his hand. Aozora[2], the youngest, waddled after mom, one hand gripping her pants the other in his mouth. His face was covered in sticky molten chocolate. The whole family was out and I stood above them.

"What in hell's name were you thinking, young lady?! He could have been dead!" Mom really lost it there. Dad refrained from yelling for the whole little village we lived in. I kept silent, not moving an inch.

"She just pushed me, mom. I did nothing wrong, I swear." He pretended to be hurt.

"O'time, o'time!" I knew what Aozora was trying to say. His brain was far ahead of his tongue. He meant: 'Just like all the other times?' I loved him for it.

Mom looked puzzled at my youngest brother. "What are you trying to tell us? Is Joey playing innocent again?"

"Aha, jump!" By putting it like this, I do him injustice. His world consisted entirely of big, happy, shouty capitals. And above that, he always told the truth. But he exaggerated a lot. This once I didn't mind.

I smiled fondly at my little truth-teller and he grinned back with big blue eyes.

Mom decided to separate us. My grin disappeared immediately. "Joey, go help you father in the garden-."

"But-."

Dad made the hedge trimmer make a snapping noise. It meant: no more struggle.

"Suzi, you're helping me with the dishes."

It was not fair, but I was not as childish as to argue. "Alright mom, a minute."

I took the stairs.

* * *

That evening, at dusk, I was lying restless in bed. Even without a swollen nose and the sneezing, I had trouble counting sheep, as always. My record was 5,621,453.

I couldn't but think about our world, our government, all the things that went wrong. I loved history. It was full stories about peace and war, cruelty and kindness, ninja. However, it was forbidden by law. The government was afraid that it might bring people strange ideas. By this it prevented a revolution. This I knew.

If people knew about the heroes that protected everyone in the past, they wouldn't support the inquisition. Innocent people were captured and killed under accusation of being a chakra-controller. The system seemed to be inspired by the medieval witch-hunt. Don't like your neighbors? Accuse' em.

The real ninja would never get caught. They didn't brag about it. They didn't get caught performing jutsu. The real victims were those with strange interests and those too young to actually control their chakra properly.

Of course those ninja of the past were often a cause of trouble as well. I vaguely remembered as story of the Akatsuki. And there were the great ninja wars. That were the things the government didn't really hide anxiously. It grew to be unspoken common knowledge.

The Great Ninja Nations didn't exist anymore. There were no Hidden Villages anymore. The borders were gone, so were the ninja academies and the Five Kage. Nothing remained of the countries glory days but ruins.

But the ninja were still there, fewer in number, but there were. Most of 'em were children of those who had pretended to be civilians during the revolution, cowards. Some of them were born into families of real civilians, but very few. Most of them got reported and killed.

Parents would protect their chakra-children till their tenth. Then they had to search the Summer Shinobi Summit. Each year there was a month young ninja were trained. And the best of it? The government didn't know.

The next moment something caught my attention. I sat upright and looked out of the window. What I saw in the fading evening sun, accompanied by large dust clouds, made me jump quickly out of bed. I ran at my brother's room and hit him in the face. "Wake up, sleepy head. We got company!"

* * *

**[1] means Star**

**[2] means Blue Sky**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review. PM's are welcome in Dutch and French as well. I probably won't have internet for the comming month, so reply will be late. Don't worry I love to receive your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: School started again and I forgot, can you believe it?, I forgot to upload a new chapter. Not that there was anyone in particular waiting on it, but I'm writing anyway. I stil welcome any sort of message. Enjoy XD.**

**The Sandstorm**

**(Know Your Enemy – Green Day)**

* * *

We watched the convoy approach from our old, unused tree house. Four armored cars that looked like war tanks were chased by an enormous dust cloud on the dry savanna. For a while now, our little village felt like a fortress no-one could attack without getting noticed first. Nature walked into the streets and the street ended in the unmowed garden of King Zebra, who was now nowhere to be seen. It scared the hell out of my brother.

"Welcome to real life Black Ops."

"Are they going to kill us?" His voice trembled with fear. He regarded me as his big sister for once.

"I don't know. I think we'll be fine if you don't give us away." And this way I was putting the weight of his traitor's tongue on his shoulders again.

"You're cruel, sis."

I wasn't really listening anymore. My mind was on the other side of the village with the toddler of the Nikko1 family I looked after from time to time. His elder brother was studying in a big city and his parents were not educated in the Ninja Arts. The child had absolutely no protection but my warning. At once I jumped out of the tree house.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter. Wake mom and dad. I'll be back." I ran.

"Wait!"

At the back of the garden was a small gate to the end of a blind alley. It made a creepy noise while opening. I almost bumped into a drunk old man returning from the pub. He fell anyway.

Our village consisted of one ridiculously long high street (Sakyu2 Street) fluctuating trough two square kilometers. Between its turns were only dead ends that were named after trees. My target was the second house on Sakyu Street, the very beginning of Sakyu village.

I escaped the dead end named Sakura3 Road. Running the full length of the main road would've taken too much time, so I took the next dead end, Yanagi4 Peaks. At the end of the asphalt I jumped over a hedge into someone's garden. A dog began growling. I was too fast for him to catch me.

I jumped on a roof, using it as a step for the apartment beside it. From then on I used only roofs on my path. But still, I didn't reach the Nikko House in time. Hooded men were already knocking on their door.

* * *

The next day the village was called to the beginning of Sakyu Street. A real crowd had gathered around the big army trucks. A big man was standing on the hood of the first one.

"Good morning, people! Good to see you all!"

I couldn't but comment to my brother. "Only because we're so pretty." He sniggered.

"Unfortunately, I'm bringing a sad tiding." He paused to make eye contact with the crowd. "We had a call of a brave lady. She found out her orphaned grandson happened to be a Chakra-controller."

The crowd gasped. This couldn't be happening in our village, could it? There was only one orphan in the village, Zero, as round as his name. The old witch stepped forward from the crowd. "Here he is, officer! Here he is!"

"Good ma'am, thank you. - However, we took precautionary measures when entering this village. We started knocking on doors unattended. You know what we found?"

The Nikko toddler was dragged from the truck, crying. He screamed for his mother and father and brother. They were nowhere to be seen. The hooded men released him in the circle 'round the truck. He looked around bewilderedly. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Nobody even came forth to console him. The man on the hood took a gigantic gun from his back and aimed. The shot sounded so loud, I could have never imagined it. Afterwards it haunted me in my sleep, 'til the day I saw and heard something worse.

A man jumped up. "You bastard! He was just a child!"

The stupid man received the same dead at once. The silence grew deeper, the gunshot resonating in its depts. The man on the hood had a troubled look on his face, none the less, he continued. "Please report anything strange you've noticed. We will investigate. We will stop by every door in the village, those that are absent are reported as fugitives. Please, tell us if there are people on a vacation. We don't want to make innocent victims."

I looked at the dead toddler and his equally dead protector. _Yeah, right._ Suddenly I got the feeling of being watched. I looked up from my first row seat. The man on the hood looked almost sad in my eyes. _What's with him?_

At home, Joey told mom and dad what happened. Mom started crying. She hugged Aozora tightly. "No! I don't want to lose my babies… No! Nonononononono…"

Dad turned to me, preventing me from sneaking out. "You could hide."

"No we can't. They have the birth registries. You would get killed."

"We could say you're visiting your grandparents. In fact you could just do that."

I made a face. "No we can't. The Big Handsome noticed m- us. The only ones that can hide are the three of you, since Aozora is too young to travel alone."

Joey was hugging himself beside mom. "I want to hide too. I don't want to be killed. Let's run together."

I was skeptic. "No. Then they wouldn't even need proof to kill us. – I'm of upstairs. Decide for yourselves, but Joey stays with me."

At that he began sobbing softly.

"And wipe those stupid tears! Do you want them to see you cried?" I threw the paper door shut behind me. I could still hear them from the hallway and they could still see my silhouette. I hung my head. Bad times were coming.

I sighed making my way up the stairs. Could things get any worse? Yes, they could, but still. There was one life I could still save. Nensho5 Nikko's. I just wished I wouldn't get caught.

In my bedroom were some ninja tools they didn't have to see. But first things first. I opened a wooden splintery chest. In it were five sections: kunai, paper bombs, shuriken, a bit of medicine and summoning scrolls. On the lid I had stuck two katana. My family didn't even know of those.

I took a summoning scroll with colored feathers on it. I summoned my ninja parrot, Aho6. Actually his name was Aoi7, but since he was anything but stealth… I will tell that story some other time.

"Kraa! Thank you, Thank you. That rabid dog of yours was chasing me again!"

I catched him midair, trying real hard not to choke him. "Keep silent, will ya? The inquisition is near."

"Kra, trouble."

"I need you to deliver a message, Aho. I trust you can read a map?" When he didn't answer I clenched him somewhat tighter. He began coughing.

"Of course, Kra. Every Aho can read a map."

I looked at him threateningly. "I sure hope so. 'Cause I've always wanted to make a bow with feathered arrows."

"Kra, bitch! Where's your stupid map? Where do I have to go?"

I pointed at the wall. He studied his destination while I was writing my message. _Nikko Nensho - senpai, I hate to have to write this, but I'll be honest. The inquisition fell into the village by surprise. Yesterday evening they knocked by number 4. I'm afraid your family has passed. Your little brother was shot as an example for the village, I haven't seen your parents. Soon they might stand on your doorstep, please run. You don't have to waste your time writing an answer, I might be dead before it reaches me. Hoshi Suzi – kun._

By the time I was finished, Aho was looking over my shoulders. "That's a lot of tact. So you actually can be. I'd loved to be treated that way."

I elbowed him. "Only give him the scroll when he is alone, and of course, only him."

"Roger, kra." The large bird jumped out of my window and turned. "Next kra time, I want peanuts." He said by means of salutation.

I was watching him disappear in the right direction, against all expectations, when they knocked on the front door.

* * *

**1 means Sunlight**

**2 means Dune**

**3 means Cherry Blossom**

**4 means Willow**

**5 means Burning**

**6 means Idiot**

**7 means Blue Sky as well**

* * *

**Author's Notes: You may have noticed, I mention songs at the beginnings. I often find inspiration in songs and it is fun to share 'em.**


End file.
